


Spring Rain

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Chocolate, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Rain, Romance, Roses, Slash, Slice of Life, Spring, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce enjoy a quiet spring afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 21, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 23, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 240  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.   
> Written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Green Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/560671.html). Option 2: Spring and Option 4: Green. Also written for [Saavikam77’s](saavikam77.livejournal.com) [2010 DCU Spring Porn Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/248702.html) at [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com). Prompts: Chocolate, green tea, silver spoon, rain on the roof, glasses, trust.

Clark sighed happily as he sat in the gazebo on the grounds of Wayne Manor, his arm around a sleeping Bruce, whose head was nestled on his shoulder. The skies over the sea were light pewter as rain pattered softly on the wooden roof. Droplets sparkled on purple and yellow crocuses poking up through the bright green grass. On a small table set in the center of the gazebo were arranged china plates with an assortment of Belgian chocolates, lemon cookies, and peanut butter-and-chocolate eggs. A teapot painted with yellow roses was set in the center, and matching teacups held the dregs of green tea. A silver spoon was set in Bruce’s saucer, and a pair of glasses was placed neatly by Clark’s teacup and saucer.

_“A literal silver spoon? You really are decadent, Bruce. Also a smug smart-ass.”_

_“Thank you.”_

The smirk on Bruce’s face had been promptly wiped off by Clark grabbing him and drawing him into a kiss. 

They would, eventually, return to the Manor, and gradually head to the bedroom and tear each other’s clothes off, ravish each other with lips and tongues and hands, and there would be wails and cries and shouts, skin sweaty and slippery and silken, but for now, Clark was more than content to sit here in the gazebo, watching a robin bounce across the lawn, Bruce blissfully asleep in the curve of his arm, trusting Clark to keep him safe.


End file.
